1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to light intensity control of lighting systems, and more particularly to light intensity control of light emitting diode (“LED”) lighting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dimming of an LED light is generally subject to inefficiency, total harmonic distortion (“THD”), and electromagnetic interference (“EMI”).